


Stalling For Time

by RoseNox98



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Irina and Karasuma steal a moment alone together between classes.





	Stalling For Time

They snuck around, trying to find a place where they could grab a few moments alone between classes.  
Irina spotted what she was looking for and tugged him towards the end of the hall. "This way."

The single stall bathroom wasn't the ideal place, but it had a lock on the door that would ensure that they would be alone.

She pulled Karasuma into the room and flicked the lock, and as soon as she turned back to him he pushed her against the wall and kissed her, all tongue and teeth.

She sank into it with a surprised moan, arms going around his neck to pull him closer, one hand winding into his short dark hair.

His hands slid down her body, one stopping at her chest to toy with a nipple through her thin top while the other found purchase on her hip, dragging her closer.

He nipped at her lips and she moaned, writhing against him in a dirty grind. Irina slipped a thigh between his legs and pressed up into him, flushing with satisfaction when he let out a groan as she felt him respond.  
The kiss slowed as his attention was diverted, and she licked at his bottom lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

She slipped a hand down Karasuma's body, cupping him through the thick cloth of his pants, and he pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Are we really doing this here?" His breathing was a little ragged, and she continued to rub him through his clothes.

"Only if you're up for it," she purred, the double entendre clear in her voice and the look in her eyes hot enough to drive a priest to sin.

He nodded, lost for words, and she flipped them around.

His back hit the wall with an audible thud, and she dropped to her knees, dexterous fingers already working at loosening his belt.

As soon as the buckle was undone she popped the button and undid his fly, not in the mood to waste what precious time they had.

His hands clenched into fists against the wall as she pushed his pants and underwear down around his thighs and took him in her hand, stroking him with a loose grasp.

She carefully licked at his balls and heard him mumble something under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked, pulling back just enough to talk. Her breath ghosted over his wet skin and his eyes fluttered shut briefly.

"You know I can't last when you do that."

She grinned and licked up the side of his cock. "you complaining?" She asked cheekily, lips brushing the tip.

"No, no, not at all. Quite the opposite"  
"Good."

She went down on him in earnest then, bobbing her head as she took him in to the root.

She tried to swallow around him and gagged, pulling back to catch her breath. A thin line of saliva connected her lips to the tip of his cock, and Karasuma clenched his fists a little tighter.

Noticing that, she reached out and grabbed one of his hands, encouraging him to grab her hair.

"Fuck my mouth. Don't be gentle."

She closed her lips around him again and looked up, silently daring him to defy her.

When she saw nothing but heat and lust in his gaze she closed her eyes and relaxed her throat, a clear sign of submission.

His resolve snapped like a thread that had been pulled too taut.

He wrapped her blonde hair around his hand and pulled, making her arch her back and moan, and the first thrust into her hot, wet throat was hesitant. The next one was not.

She smiled around him, perfectly content and happy to be used for his pleasure, and reached down to slip a hand under her skirt, pushing aside her wet panties.

She moaned around him when she slipped two fingers inside herself, and made sure he caught the way she ground down against her own hand.

His next thrust was erratic and he went a little too deep. She gagged, tears pricking at the corners of her bright eyes, but grabbed his hip with her free hand so he couldn't pull away.

"Irina," he gasped out. "Let me have you."

Blue eyes sparked with lust and she pulled her fingers out, letting Karasuma see how they glistened with moisture before she slipped them passed her lips and let out a moan, holding his gaze the whole time.

He groaned and pulled her up, hauling her towards the sink.

She didn't fight him as he manhandled her, bending her over the counter and pulling her lace panties down to put her wet pussy on display.

She let out a squeak when he pushed two fingers into her, fucking into her a few times before pulling them out.  
Irina whined at the loss, but caught sight of Karasuma slicking up his cock in the mirror.

She caught his eye in the mirror as he lined up, the thick blunt head of his cock spreading her open as he pushed in.

She braced her hands on the mirror as he started to thrust hard and fast, biting her lip so she wouldn't make too much sound.

Tiny, high pitched moans slipped out with every thrust, and she almost lost her composer when he reached one hand around her side to give her breasts a squeeze, pinching at her nipples in turn.  
Karasuma maintained eye contact as he fucked her, his other hand gripping her hip so hard she knew there'd be marks the next day.

She smiled the thought, and chose her next words carefully. He loved it when she begged. 

"Give it all to me, please. Fill me up!"

She clenched around him and he let out a groan, pounding into her harder.

She knew he was getting close when his thrusts lost their rhythm, and braced herself for the feeling of him releasing inside her. 

He pulled out abruptly and Irina let out a startled shout when he twisted her around again, pushing her back to her knees in front of him. 

“We can’t make a mess, Irina.” 

She didn’t hesitate, opening her mouth to him at once. The taste of herself on his skin drove her wild, and before she realized it she had a hand between her thighs again, fingers rubbing rough circles around her clit.

Her orgasm hit fast and hard, and when she swallowed around him Karasuma came down her throat with a low grunt.

She was careful to not let a single drop spill past her lips, licking him clean before tucking him back into his pants.

Karasuma helped her stand on shaky legs. When she felt stable enough she kicked the ruined lace underwear off from where it was dangling around one ankle. 

“I can’t wear these anymore,” She commented with the fakest pout Karasuma had ever seen, tossing the scrap of fabric into the trash can.

He was tempted to grab her and have her again, but the bell rang out in the hall signaling that their time was up.

They straightened their clothes and hair, and slipped back out into the hall as the students of Class 3-E filed out of their classroom.

A few of the boys glanced their way, but said nothing, and Karasuma breathed a sigh of relief. They made it another day without being caught.


End file.
